xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
The Resistance
With the fall of Earth's sovereign governments to the alien invaders and their subsequent sublimation into ADVENT, an organization known as the Resistance have taken up the fight against the occupation of Earth and the reduction of humanity to a subservient species by the Elders. Comparable to the Council which preceded it, the Resistance is far less prepared and equipped to manage this new conflict, lacking even the rudimentary resources to coordinate operations on a global basis. These circumstances necessitated the rescue of the Commander and the inevitable return of the organization known as XCOM. The Commander and the Avenger crew must unify the Resistance, provide the tactical and logistical expertise necessary, and install infrastructure crucial to coordinating their actions effectively; in order to outmaneuver an enemy controlling a vast majority of the planet's resources. Then, they may finally be able to advance beyond scattered shelters and raids, strike back against The Chosen, and ultimately terminate the Avatar Project. Resistance Council The Resistance Council Councilman_Small.jpg|The Councilman Resistance_Poster.jpg|Resistance Poster Resistance_Graffiti.jpg|Resistance Graffiti Resistance_Contact.jpg|Resistance Contacts is XCOM 2's version of the Council, and the backing organization that funds XCOM, providing it with intelligence and objectives. There are many similarities between these two organizations, but they are not identical. There are still sixteen major regions in the world, just as there were sixteen funding countries on the Council. However, due to the dissolution of countries, mass migrations, and forced population relocations by ADVENT, there are now six major continents instead of five. Whereas XCOM: Enemy Unknown began with the support of all countries and had to work to keep each on board, XCOM 2 starts with the support of only one region - Resistance HQ - and must bring the rest of the world into the fold. The Spokesman In the interim, following the collapse of the Council, the "Spokesman" emerged as a key figure within the Resistance. However, he will now only contact XCOM to provide useful information regarding the Avatar Project, propose a Resistance Mission and deliver an after-mission report, or to disburse monthly funding and present a financial assessment; as per the Council. He is currently in hiding and claims to be working to impede ADVENT's progress from within the organization. Resistance Regions Contacting Regions Establishing contact with Resistance Regions provides income in the form of Supplies. Initially, only 3 neighboring regions may be contacted, but this number may be increased by constructing additional Resistance Communications facilities. Installing a fixed number of Radio Relays and contacting all regions on a continent unlocks a Continent Bonus and reduces the Intel cost of contacting neighboring regions. Completion of these objectives requires 5-7 and 4-6 days respectively. Individual Resistance Regions can never be permanently removed from XCOM's network. However, they can be temporarily removed when a mission is failed or declined, knocking out any contacts and Radio Relays in that region, which must then be reconnected. XCOM must also retrieve monthly Resistance Supply Drops, using the Avenger to scan a designated location, until a sufficient monthly supply of income can be acquired. Supply crates will not expire, and will continue to accumulate until they are collected. =War of the Chosen= Resistance Factions In XCOM 2: War of the Chosen, the Resistance comprises 3 warring mercenary factions, lacking the necessary means to mount a sustained offensive against the invaders, while suffering from incursions of The Chosen and The Lost. For this purpose, they have enlisted the help of XCOM as a professional organization and offered their own services in return. Each faction pursues a unique brand of politics and propaganda: The Reapers are anarchists, the Skirmishers heretical, and the Templars fervent zealots. Incidentally, it is revealed that the Reaper and Skirmisher factions, with assistance from the Spokesman, were the ones responsible for locating and rescuing the Commander. These parties have concluded to set aside their differences in order to put an end to the alien threat. They agree to provide XCOM with soldiers, equipment and logistics support in the form of Resistance Orders. Each faction's soldiers possess unique abilities, weapons and armor designs useful in many tactical combat situations, and distinct lines of monologue. In order to gain the support of each faction, and defeat the Chosen, XCOM must participate in Covert Operations. Reapers Reapers exist on the fringes of nature and society, inhabiting some of the last remaining free human populations on Earth. Led by a reclusive rebel named Konstantine 'Volk' Volikov, they have a discernible contempt for everything ADVENT. They have chosen to reject the notion of biological implants and genetically therapeutic procedures, offered by the ADVENT authorities, as a means towards elevating humanity. Their primary XCOM delegate is named Elena 'Outrider' Dragunova. Reapers specialize in stealth, espionage, marksmanship and explosives, operating from the shadows to achieve their objectives. Skirmishers Skirmishers are former ADVENT soldiers who have been liberated from their prior existence as part of the alien collective. Now, under the command of the enlightened'' 'Betos','' these Freed ADVENT soldiers fight with singular overriding purpose to depose those they call the false gods; their creators. The infamous Pratal Mox; Elder Kracsad is their assigned XCOM contact. Skirmishers train primarily in mobility, close range combat, Utility Support Items and performing multiple actions in a single turn. Templars Templars are an arcane and fanatical order of psionic monks determined in purifying all psionic elements they personally deem heretical. Worship of the Elders is of utmost concern, and where warranted, is punishable by certain death. Their forces are marshaled by the elusive'' 'Geist','' a figure mysterious and enigmatic. It has long been rumored that his alias was the codeword registered to a precursor XCOM project, headed by Dr. Moira Vahlen, designed to train Psi Soldiers. Their main XCOM liaison goes by the callsign of '' 'Volt'.'' Templar abilities aid their allies in battle, while also being especially well suited to hunting down Organic and Psionic enemies at close range. See Also Covert Actions Continent Bonus (XCOM 2) Resistance Orders